Daughter Who?
by xxannax
Summary: Jenny crash lands in Rose and the Meta-Crisis Doctor's world. Rose learns to love her Doctor, the new Doctor has to come back and fix the paradox, and some familiar enemies come back to investigate all of the Time Lord activity going on. Doctor Who.xxxxxx
1. A Way Out

This story is dedicated to my friend Emma who used her big eyes to make me pursue this plot line, and don't worry about me not updating, she would kick my butt if I don't finish this story!:pxxxxxxxx

Have fun and tell me what you think!

* * *

_And an awful lot of running to do..._

Jenny had followed through on those words, but not the proceeding ones about saving races and civilizations. She had wanted to save the universe and had ended up planet hopping in order to keep her ship running, it was, to say the least, not what she had expected. There were so many places she had seen, all of which had been perfectly fine. No saving needed.

Unfortunately, not only was she disappointed about her adventures, but the transmission on her ship was still in working order; frustratingly perfect working order. Jenny still had to listen to Cline's pleas for her to return to Messaline, which of course she answered with a definite no. Yet each time she began to doubt her answer more and more, she began to think that maybe her existence wasn't as important as she thought it was. Today was one of those days.

Jenny fiddled with the controls on her ship, sitting comfortably in the black leather captain's seat when a male voice came over the intercom. "Jenny, please come back" he listened for her voice "Jenny, you there? Jenny?"

"Yes" she sighed warily "I'm here Cline".

"You coming back?"

"What do you think?" she retorted rubbing her forehead.

"Well, I was hoping for a yes."

"Fat chance."

"Listen Jenny" he said angrily "you're gonna have to come back sometime. I'm worrying about your safety, some one could just come along and"... At this point Jenny tuned him out and tried to escape his babbling. Jenny closed her eyes, _I'm just never going to get rid of you, am I?_ Then all of a sudden she opened her eyes and was staring in the eye of a small blackhole, the ship was drifting towards the hole and the controls went haywire.

"Well that's handy!" she exclaimed very pleased.

"Are you alright Jenny? Jenny talk to me, what's handy" he asked frantically.

"Goodbye" and with that she thrust the controls upwards and drove the craft straight into the chaos.

"What do you mean good..." Cline never got to finish his sentence as the transmission cut out. _It's about time! _Jenny thought, listening to silence for the first time in months. Then the spinning of the ship broke into her thought and she said one word as she disappeared into the hole, happy to finally go on adventure.

"Whoohoo!"


	2. A Caged Bird

A/N: SOOOOOO sorry I guess even my friends couldn't stop my procrastinating ways! Happy Christmas Emma and thanks for the book!xxxx

Rose awoke in her shared bed next to a gently sleeping Doctor, his hair sticking out in all directions and veiling his thin, structured face. She was unable to settle her troubled thoughts and resolved to move her limbs up and down the mattress restlessly, letting the cool sheets tangle with her legs and give them a small form of release.

She always used to daydream about moments like this-he would would hold her under the covers and stroke her hair, one arm lazily caressing her thigh as he would plant a tender kiss on her head from time to time. Not now though. Rose would distance herself as far as far away as she could on the bed; not able to reach out to him physically or emotionally. Frustration took hold of her and she sat straight up, rubbing her eyes and letting out a shallow yawn.

The balcony doors were cracked open, allowing a slight breeze to stir the floor-length curtains and filling the room with soft moonlight. Rose pushed off of the mattress and crept across the floor, making as little noise as she could until she reached the balcony. The same breeze that teased the curtains played with her hair and pink silk pajamas, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

The smooth wood felt like cool marble on her bare feet as she stepped to the railing, where Rose lowered herself and hugged her knees to her chest. With her chin tilted upon her legs, she was able to get a better look at the small stars dotting the sky around the full moon. One hand held onto the railing as she peered through, the bars creating an illusion of imprisonment. As of late, her very home had become such a prison, especially when she remembered the days of ultimate freedom she once had, coming and going as she pleased.

Underneath the night sky, Rose always felt a sense of ease and comfort. She didn't feel so alone, as if there was _someone_ that was watching her from afar. She gave a deep sigh, "He's out there somewhere, sometime."

The planks creaked slightly as the Doctor stepped onto the balcony, never taking his his eyes off of Rose. He gingerly sat down with his legs crossed, reaching for her hand. She allowed him to lace his fingers tightly with hers, while he watched her from the corner of his eye. Averting her eyes from him, she turned to gaze at the stars and he took this as his cue to inch closer to her side and lean in.

"So many stars," he breathed out and looked up too, "you wonder which ones to wish on". He took in her blank face and sighed, tucking a windswept strand of hair behind her ear. He wanted so badly to comfort her, but knew that she didn't him to hold her close and tell her things would work out, she wanted the_ real_ Doctor to do so. So he did the the same thing he'd always done when Rose was restless, retreat to their room.

His words still lingered in the air while she sat still, but she shook her head knowing that it would be childish and silly to even attempt wishing on stars. However, she was desperate enough to do anything to attain the object of her desire, even if it was a simple wish. As a falling star streaked across the inky sky, leaving a bright trail behind it, Rose screwed her eyes tight and wished with as much earnest as she could muster.

"I wish that _he _would come back for me," and she thought to herself _and let me be with him for as long as I live_. Seconds ticked by and Rose flushed in embarrassment, feeling very silly and childish indeed. She closed her eyes again and let tears slip down her cheeks silently for the life and man she couldn't have anymore.


End file.
